


Playing with Red

by HaneGaNai (nezstorm)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Music Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/HaneGaNai
Summary: Ichigo checked his reflection one last time. He just needed to ruffle his hair a little more to get that one stubborn strand of his orange hair in that particular place where it belonged. He patted the strand to emphasize the importance of its localization, hoping that from now on it would cooperate. He spent half an hour on getting himself ready, choosing what to wear and all, and now he finally decided that he was all set. A black T-shirt covered his muscled upper-body, skintight jeans, torn in a few places, showing off his fine, long legs and perfect ass. He wasn't in any way a self-absorbed, narcissistic type, but he was well aware of his good looks. He wasn't blind, either. The way both men and women looked at him – as if they wanted to eat him up - was a good hint.





	Playing with Red

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old works.

Ichigo checked his reflection one last time. He just needed to ruffle his hair a little more to get that one stubborn strand of his orange hair in that particular place where it belonged. He patted the strand to emphasize the importance of its localization, hoping that from now on it would cooperate. He spent half an hour on getting himself ready, choosing what to wear and all, and now he finally decided that he was all set. A black T-shirt covered his muscled upper-body, skintight jeans, torn in a few places, showing off his fine, long legs and perfect ass. He wasn't in any way a self-absorbed, narcissistic type, but he was well aware of his good looks. He wasn't blind, either. The way both men and women looked at him – as if they wanted to eat him up - was a good hint. Furthermore, he knew how to make himself look attractive.

He put on his fatigued, black Converse and his trademark scowl and opened the door. And in the light of the noon sun he left his house ready to seduce.

He reached the music store relatively unmolested, though that funny looking blond guy on the bus wearing a green and white striped hat almost groped his ass. Good thing he noticed him in time and managed to escape. Wouldn't do to make a scene in a public place.

He opened the door with a frown, but sure enough his mood improved at the sight of a familiar red mane scattered all over the counter. He strode to where the silent snoring came from with a smile on his face. He watched the sleeping form for a few minutes, content with just looking at the Redhead. The way his back rose and fell with every breath, his shirt rising and falling as well allowing the teen a glimpse of tanned skin – it was maddening. After he fed his eyes with the sight of the beautiful body before him, he decided it was high time he saw that handsome face right now hidden in the crook of the Renji's left arm. He flicked the man in the forehead, smirking as Abarai lifted his head abruptly, angry for the disturbance.

"What did ya do that for, asshole? That fuckin' hurt." scowled Renji rubbing the sore spot on his face where the offending digit hit.  _ So cute when pouting _ , the teen thought smirking.

"Sleeping at work again, huh? I wonder when Hisagi'll finally kick your ass for slacking off, you lazy ass." He stated as Abarai yawned and stretched unaware of brown eyes following his every move.

"Just tell me what the hell you want so I can get back to sleep. I had this awesome dream with huge tits and all, but you just had to ruin it before it got to the good part." He winked at the teen.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Do you have the CD I ordered last week?"

"Wait a sec. I'll check." And with that he disappeared in the storage room.

"Don't fall asleep back there, Fruit-head." The teen called after him.

Ah damn. Couldn't call that seducing now could he? Annoying the Redhead wouldn't really make him fall into his arms. But he just couldn't help himself – he was so fun to tease and rill up. Besides, Renji liked to annoy him just as much so the feeling was mutual.

\--

He wouldn't call himself a regular at the store, but he came often enough to be friends with the shop manager Hisagi Shuuhei. But when he stopped by a few weeks ago Fetish-face hadn't been around (Ichigo wondered if Shuuhei knew of the sex reference he carried on his face). So the teen just wandered around among the shelves surveying for something interesting. He wasn't a fan of any particular band or singer and none of the different kinds of music could be called his favorite. He just loved music. The sound filling the silence creeping over his room. The way he could match it with his mood perfectly improving it, melding with the sadness and discomfort he felt at times or helping him get rid of anger and frustration. And looking for new sounds was a hobby of his. He had been holding a CD in his hand of some band called The Gazette reading the song titles at the back cover when somebody invaded his personal space peering over his shoulder.

"Dude, seriously, you're not gonna buy this wannabe emo crap here, are ya?" The man said leaning back. Ichigo turned around and looked with a scowl at the man questioning his taste in music. But the scowl vanished soon enough when he noticed how gorgeous the guy was. A well-build, tall redhead with a handsome face framed with long strands of hair. The tattoos on his forehead looking so good on his tanned skin. His piercing eyes pinned Ichigo to the spot, leaving his mouth open as the comeback flew out of the window. He just stood there staring at the Redhead for a good moment before he finally managed to gather his thoughts and remember that he should feel offended.

"It's none of your business if I want to buy this so-called crap or not." He retorted annoyed that the man might have caught him drooling.

"Hey, no need to be so hostile, kid. Just thought I'd give you a hand. But whatever." The man said with a frown.

"And why would I even need your advice?" No good, no good, he shouldn't be so mean or he might lose the chance to learn the stranger's name, but damn.

"Well, I work here and you're a customer, so it's my job ya know." Ichigo felt ecstatic. That meant that he could see him more often and get to know him.

"Oh. Hisagi never told me he employed someone." A normal talk, a normal talk, yes!

"Yeah, it was kind of sudden. My name's Renji by the way."

"Ichigo. I stop by often." He held the offered hand marveling at the soft skin. For Ichigo it was love at first sight.

\--

"Here you go, kid." Renji said handing him the CD he ordered. "But honestly, man, My Chemical Romance? Are you an emo wannabe or something?" Ichigo scowled taking the CD from the Redhead.

"Shut up, Pineapple. It's a present for my sister."

"Right." Abarai smirked. "And stop calling me "Pineapple". I'm not some fucking fruit, unlike some Strawberry-named kid."

"Oh really now." Ichigo leaned on the counter. "Your head sure looks like a pineapple to me." He teased ruffling the mop of hair before him taken slightly aback by how soft and silky it felt in spite of its appearance. He didn't really hear when Renji told him to stop. He was in an entirely different world, reduced only to his hand and to the red mane. His thoughts reduced only to the sensation the touch brought. Finally and with great regret, he withdrew his hand and moved away leaving money on the counter.

"See you, Pineapple." And with that he left the store, his fingers tingling with the memory of the soft touch.

\--

"Hey there, Renji." He greeted the Redhead, who was currently occupied with rearranging the display, his back turned towards the teen. He showed no indications of hearing Ichigo.

"Hey Pineapple, have you gone deaf?" He called again. Silence. He walked over to him and patted his shoulder to get his attention, but he ended up scaring the shit out of Renji, who turned around abruptly with something that sounded suspiciously like a squeak. The teen would probably laugh his ass off at any other given time, but right now he found himself in a dangerously small proximity from his love interest. He could only chuckle a bit avoiding thoughts like how easy it would be to just close the distance between them and lose himself in those lips.

"Fuck, don't do that again, bastard." Renji said taking off his headphones, previously hidden under his lose hair. He looked so sexy with his hair down and all the teen wanted now was to tackle him and ravish him then and there. Damn, Ichigo hoped that he managed to stop the blush creeping on his cheeks from spreading.

"And why in hell are you blushing?" Fuck.

"Um... It's hot." Pun not intended.

"I told Hisagi so many times that he should do something about the air conditioner, but he never listens. Shit, if I wasn't working right now I'd take off this damn shirt." Oh, please do. "It's melding with my skin in this heat." Now who's the one doing the seducing?

"Looking for something new again?" Renji asked when he spotted the teen rummaging through the shelves.

"Yeah. I'm looking for something energetic, but not some mindless techno music. Something with meaningful lyrics." Ichigo answered not ceasing his search. He was now crouching, looking through CDs at the bottom shelves aware that his low hung jeans revealed a pretty nice amount of skin. He felt Renji's eyes roam and smiled to himself, especially when he caught him looking at his ass. The Redhead looked away.

"I think I have just the right thing for you." He put on a new CD and handed Ichigo the headphones. Kurosaki took them not forgetting to brush their fingers and never averting his eyes from Renji as he listened to the song.

"I like it." He said with a smile at what Renji blinked.

\--

"What are you reading?" He put his head on Renji's shoulder not really intending to read with him. The Pineapple gasped, startled again.

"Stop creeping at me like that, dammit." He shoved the teen away hiding the magazine in his bag. "And it's none of your business. What do you want?" Ichigo said nothing eying the bag and before Renji could stop him he held the magazine in his hand.

"You shouldn't be so mean to a customer, you know." He teased. "Now what do we have here? Oh, are you reading porn during work hours?"

"Give that back." Renji tried to snatch the magazine from the teen, but Kurosaki was faster and soon they were running around the store with Ichigo laughing maniacally.

"You have to catch me first." he turned right at the aisle still laughing, when suddenly the Redhead managed to catch him in half and send them both flying to the ground.

"Ow. That hurt, bastard." And then the struggle began. Soon he had the Pineapple beneath him and panting as he straddled him even though Renji managed to get back his porn. Oh, what a nice sight he was. Maybe he could dive in for a kiss.

"What are the two of you doing?"Someone behind him asked as he was leaning down. "Stop acting like kids. Renji get back to work. And is that a porn magazine I see in your hands?" Well, it had been fun to see Hisagi scold the Redhead.

\--

_ Great, he's here. _

The teen knew his target's schedule by heart, but one could never be sure with the Pineapple. For the past few visits at the store Ichigo tried to seduce Renji using all his charms and the advantage of having a beautiful body, but the guy seemed not to notice anything. Kurosaki tried hinting subtly that he was interested, then he flirted with him so blatantly that he gained a few fangirls and fanboys (Hisagi being the one who cheered for him the most) among the shop costumers, but Abarai never showed any signs that he knew what was going on in the youth's head. He had to be either blind or surprisingly stupid, because that time, when Ichigo took his porn and they ended on the floor after a long chase with the teen's face only millimeters from his had been like a bright, big neon screaming "I want you". Well, Ichigo could just tell him about his feelings, but where was the fun in that?

But back to the present.

Renji was currently busy talking with a busty redhead. So busy that he didn't even notice Ichigo entering the shop. The teen couldn't really blame him. Those boobs were probably spoiling his view taking into account how the girl practically shoved them in his face. Ichigo could appreciate a nice looking body, but right now all he wanted was to grab the bitch and throw her out of the shop. Her high-pitched laughter gave him a tremendous headache. Her perfumes made him sick. The very sight of her flirting with Renji and Renji flirting back made him so furious he could explode. He felt like a fucking moron right now. Why had he even assumed that he had a slightest chance of Renji falling for him? The reason why Abarai never noticed that he had a crush on him was probably because he was his friend, his male friend. God dammit!

Ichigo left without a word unaware of eyes following him.

\--

Renji was neither blind nor stupid, but very playful. He knew of the teen's feelings right from the start, but he just couldn't help but tease the kid. He was so adorable trying so hard to get the Redhead to notice him. But he didn't know that Renji fell for him the moment he opened the door to the music shop, his hair in a mess as if he just got out of bed, wearing clothes hugging his body tightly. He approached him that day with the intend to ask him out, but seeing the kid almost drooling at his sight gave him a better idea. It was a game. He tested Ichigo's patience and determination. But maybe flirting with that customer wasn't such a good idea. The Strawberry hadn't come back since then. Maybe he overdid it, playing with the kid's feelings.

But Ichigo had no intentions of giving up. He had been jealous. Very jealous, but after a few hours of brooding he decided that there was no way in hell he'd let that whore have his Renji. The reason he hadn't gone to Hisagi's store was because of exams and a mountain of homework. Now, however, summer holidays began and he was on his way to buy a new CD and to see the Pineapple of course.

"Damn, you do have some taste." Renji beamed happy to see the kid again. "That's a good CD. Have you finally left the emo side of the force, kid?"

"Shut up, fucktard." Such a nice way to start the conversation.

"Nice to see you too. Where have ya been all this time, eh?"

"Studying. Exams and all. Why? Missed me? And here I thought that your girlfriend would keep you company while I was too busy to play with you." He smiled sweetly.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend." Renji propped his elbows on the counter, his head in his hands, daydreaming. "But that would be nice. A nice, big breasted body to keep me warm on cold nights." Ichigo had had enough, his patience nonexistent. He hauled the Pineapple over the counter and kissed him hard. Using Renji's open mouth as and advantage he sliped his tongue in the hot cavern desperate to memorize the Redhead's taste, desperate to learn as much as he could before Abarai would snap out of it and push him away. When the need for air become to great to ingore he ended the kiss slowly, now a bit scared of Renji's possible reaction.

"Hmm." Renji licked his lips savoring the taste and grinning. "Ninety-five points for the technique, but that tongue could dance better. Minus twenty for losing patience, but plus ten for the courage." A mischievous smirk. "Eighty-five in total. We have a winner."

"You bastard." Said Ichigo laughing, "And I suppose you are the main prize?" He tugged the Pineapple closer by the colar of his shirt. "I knew nobody could be that stupid."

"Hey-mph."Was all Renji managed as Ichigo pulled him in for another kiss. He'd kick his ass later for playing with him, but now he'd enjoy the moment.


End file.
